1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card edge connector, and in particular to a card edge connector provided with a pair of floating pads thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,074,067 issued to Yang et al. on Jul. 11, 2006 discloses a conventional card edge connector for connecting an electrical card to a circuit board so as to realize electrical connection therebetween. The card edge connector includes an insulative housing defining an elongated central slot therein and provided with a plurality of terminals at opposite sides thereof for receiving the electrical card therein. A pair of latching arms are arranged at opposite longitudinal ends of the insulative housing for locking with the electrical card. Each latching arm extends forward from the insulative housing and defines a locking portion at a distal end thereof for retaining the electrical card. As the latching arm is made of plastic material, for improving the rigidity of the latching arm, a metallic retaining member is provided and assembled onto the latching arm. The retaining member comprises an elongated body portion attached to the latching arm, a strengthening plate extending from an upper edge of the body portion, and a solder portion extending laterally and then downwardly so as to be mounted onto a printed circuit board.
When the card edge connector is mounted onto the printed circuit board, the soldering heat will be brought by the terminals and results deformation of the insulative housing, which will bring some trouble for the soldering process of the retaining member. Obviously, an improved card edge connector is highly desired to overcome the aforementioned problem.